Bond fountain
by Yam Unlock
Summary: Naruto tente de reprendre sa vie en main depuis qu'il a perdu l'usage de la magie. Sasuke est un mage surpuissant qui se drogue pour contenir sa magie, ses envies de meurtres et la folie qui le guette. Kakashi est un flic qui tente d'oublier la mort tragique de son amant. Ensembles ils chassent démons, mages renégats et autres nécromanciens. Les liens se font et se défont. UA YAOI


**Rating : M**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas les personnages ( si seulement... )**

 **Résumé : Sasuke est un mage surpuissant qui se shoot en permanence pour contenir sa magie, ses envies de meurtres et la folie qui le guette. Naruto essaye sans succès de reprendre sa vie en main depuis qu'il a perdu l'usage de la magie. Kakashi est un flic qui tente d'oublier la mort tragique de son amant. Ensemble ils traquent démons, mages renégats et autres nécromanciens. Les liens se font et se défont. UA YAOI NARUSASU.**

 **Cette fic ce passe dans un univers alternatif qui prend lieu dans un monde moderne comme le notre mais ou la magie a toujours existé et prend une place importante. Voici un peu de vocabulaire pour éclairer votre lanterne même si tout sera expliqué en temps et en heure.**

 **\- Mage : Humains capables de manipuler la magie. Très nombreux et de puissances variées ils font partie intégrante de la population.**

 **\- Source : Animal que possède chaque mage et qui est intrinsèquement lié à sa magie. Si un mage perd sa source, il perd une grand partie voir la totalité de sa puissance magique.**

 **\- NDM : Niveau de dangerosité magique, classification utilisé pour évaluer la puissance des mages. Chaque mage doit** **être recenssé et pourra être surveillé si il est consideré comme plus puissant que la moyenne.**

 **\- Le conseil : Institution qui réglemente l'usage de la magie et fait surveiller les mages avec un haut NDM.**

Malgré le froid de l'hiver et le vent glacial qui fouettait son visage, Sasuke transpirait. Il tremblait enveloppé dans son manteau trop grand pour lui, ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches, les yeux plissés, éblouit par le soleil de midi. Il avait l'impression que tout était blanc autour de lui, blanc, et flou. Seule une tâche de couleur agaçante à sa gauche venait troubler ce tableau.

\- Aller viens on y va, c'est pas une bonne idée de rester ici.

Le brun au teint cireux adressa à peine un regard à la jeune femme qui lui secouait doucement le bras. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur le bâtiment immense et austère duquel ils venaient de sortir. Il se concentrait pour rester conscient. Il avait chaud et tout tanguait autour de lui. Comme il ne semblait pas décider à bouger, la fille le tira par le bras.

\- On y va Sasuke.

Ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur la mage, mais il ne voyait qu'une forme rose et trouble s'agiter en face de lui. S'il n'avait pas été aussi mal il l'aurait faite taire d'une de ses remarques cinglantes dont il avait le secret. Il maugréa à peine pour toute réponse et lui emboîta le pas, il ne savait où il trouvait encore la force de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Sakura continua de lui parler mais il n'écoutait plus. Le brouillard continuait de l'envahir.

Sasuke émergea du sommeil à midi passé. Il avait chassé Sakura dès qu'il avait passé le pas de sa porte. Ensuite c'était confus. Il se souvenait juste d'avoir passé une bonne partie de la nuit à rendre tripes et boyaux dans la salle de bain exiguë de son appartement. Désormais , même si les cernes sous ses yeux menaçaient de s'installer pour un petit moment et qu'une migraine de tout les diables semblait déterminée à lui briser le crâne à grands coups de marteau, il était bien plus lucide que la veille. Le test, ou plutôt tromper le test l'avait vidé de toute ses forces. Tout était net autour de lui, douloureusement net. Le moindre rayon de lumière rendait son mal de crâne encore plus insupportable. Le brun tira les rideaux, agacé d'avoir à se lever, et se laissa choire dans son canapé. Sa magie allait fluctuer encore un bon moment avant qu'il récupère ses moyens.

Il resta la à comater jusqu'à la fin de l'après midi. Finalement il fut tiré de sa transe par des coups répétés frappés à sa porte. D'une humeur encore plus maussade, il se leva, constatant qu'il portait toujours ses vêtements de la veille. Alors qu'il ôtait son manteau encore trempé de sueur, il cria a l'attention du visiteur :

\- Sakura si c'est toi, tu peux partir !

\- Sasuke ouvre moi avant que je défonce cette porte.

Okay ça ce n'était définitivement pas Sakura. Le brun attrapa une robe de chambre dans laquelle il s'enroula et alla ouvrir de mauvaise grâce. L'homme aux cheveux gris qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte lui lança un regard réprobateur en voyant son état. L'Uchiha leva les yeux au ciel, son attention se portant quelques secondes sur le corbeau blanc posé sur l'épaule du nouveau venu, et l'invita à entrer d'un geste avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon Kakashi... soupira-t-il en lui prenant des mains le sachet de biscuits qu'il avait ramené.

Ce dernier se déchaussa rapidement et accrocha sa veste au mur.

\- Je t'ai ramené à manger, viens prendre ça au salon.

\- Mm mm..

Il soupira, n'attendant pas plus de réponses de la part de son protégé. Il se contenta d'aller s'asseoir dans le petit salon pendant que le brun farfouillait dans la cuisine. Il revint rapidement avec les biscuits maladroitement disposés sur une assiette et une tasse de thé qu'il tendit à son visiteur. Il restèrent silencieux un moment, se regardant en chien de faïence, l'un buvant sa boisson, l'autre grignotant un cookie du bout des dents. Puis après une longue gorgée du liquide brûlant, Kakashi posa son thé sur la table dans un bruit sourd et se racla la gorge.

\- Alors, je suppose que ça a marché ?

\- Ouais, comme d'habitude, ces crétins sont incapables de voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez.

Kakashi fronça un sourcil d'un air réprobateur alors que son oiseau voleta pour venir se poser à côté de lui.

\- Oh je ne pense pas que ça ait été si facile vu ce que Sakura m'a dit sur ton état au téléphone.

\- Tss - il claqua de la langue - cette idiote t'a parlé.

\- Evidemment qu'elle m'a parlé, elle s'inquiète pour toi Sasuke !

\- Mmm , qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, de toute façon c'est bon le test est passé, pas besoin d'épiloguer.

L'argenté balaya la pièce d'un regard évocateur, désignant d'un signe du menton le bordel qui envahissait l'appartement et la seringue et le garrot clairement visibles sur la table basse.

\- Tu peux pas continuer comme ça, c'est déjà pas sain, mais un jour ça va finir par te péter au visage.

\- Tu préfères que je les laisse contrôler ma vie comme un putain de criminel ?

\- Techniquement tu as un bon nombre d'activités en dehors de la légalité Sasuke.

\- Le conseil se torche le cul avec la légalité.

\- Sasuke !

\- Quoi ? - Sasuke hésita un instant avant de tendre la main pour reprendre un gâteau. - Bon je suppose que t'es pas venu que pour me faire la morale.

\- Je suis venu voir si tu allais bien.

\- Sakura te suffit pas pour le savoir ?

\- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire !

\- Viens en aux faits.

\- Je t'ai trouvé un contrat. Pour t'occuper.

\- Tu sais bien que je vais le refuser, et je dois reconstituer mes réserves de magies. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Dit le brun avec un air ironique.

\- Non, c'est pas ce genre de contrat, juste besoin de ta tête cette fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est...

\- Le fils d'un vieil ami, il a perdu sa source il y a peu.

Le visage de Sasuke se ferma aussitôt.

\- C'est non, je ne suis sûrement pas psychologue, encore moins baby-setter et certainement pas avec ce genre de sujets.

\- Sasuke... ça fait cinq ans...

\- Et alors, ne me fais pas croire que tu l'as oublié.

\- Non... mais j'essaye de vivre normalement.

\- Donne moi une seule bonne raison d'accepter.

\- C'est bien payé, très bien payé. Son père bosse au gouvernement, il est prêt à mettre le prix.

\- Pour jouer les assistantes sociales ?

\- Je sais que tu ne roules pas sur l'or, t'as pas bossé avec moi depuis plusieurs semaines. Après ça t'auras de quoi glander un bon moment.

\- J'ai pas de problèmes avec les nouilles lyophilisées.

\- Je suis sûr que ça t'aidera à aller de l'avant.

\- Non.

\- Acceptes de le rencontrer au moins une fois avant de dire non.

Le brun repensa à la pile de facture qui attendait d'être payée, au prix de sa précieuse came et à l'ennui sordide qui l'attendait si il ne bougeait pas d'ici.

\- Une fois, et après fou moi la paix.

\- Je savais que tu marcherais ! L'argenté s'exclama avec un petit sourire. Bon, je le recontacte et je te confirme les détails par téléphone.

\- C'est ça, et t'avises pas de m'envoyer Sakura. Maintenant si tu pouvais me laisser dormir, j'suis crevé. Ajouta-t-il, invitant explicitement son invité à partir.

Comprenant qu'il n'était plus le bienvenue, Kakashi ne broncha pas et le temps de se rhabiller, il était déjà sur le pas de la porte, son oiseau sur l'épaule qui regardait fixement Sasuke.

\- On se voit bientôt d'accord ?

\- Ouais ouais...

\- Prend soin de toi Sasuke.

La porte de l'appartement se referma violemment. Dès qu'il fut certain que l'autre était parti de l'immeuble, le brun se laissa glisser le long de la porte, tenant son visage entre ses mains. Il souffla entre ses mains

\- Merde... arrête de me regarder comme ça...

" Il s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, rdv à 13h en face du resto Ichiraku"

Sasuke relut le message une énième fois avec un air agacé. Il détestait perdre son temps, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du accepter. Il avait l'impression d'être ridicule à attendre comme un navet au milieu du trottoir enneigé. Kakashi lui avait dit de porter une écharpe rouge pour que Naruto puisse le reconnaître. Il avait rétorqué qu'il n'avait qu'à lui envoyer une photo, mais quand l'argenté le voulait, il savait être têtu.

\- Sas'ke ?

Le brun se retourna dans un sursaut. Celui qui venait de l'interpeller était un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds indisciplinés. Des marques évoquant des moustaches marquaient ses joues lui donnant un air singulier.

\- T'es en retard, aller bouge toi j'me les pèle.

\- Je m'appelle Naruto.

\- Bien vu l'aveugle, j'le savais déjà, allez dépêche souffla le mage agacé avant de commencer à marcher.

\- Oy attend moi ! Où on va ?

\- T'as mangé ?

\- Euh non...

\- T'as faim ?

\- Ouais plutôt.

\- Bon alors tu viens baka ?

\- Hey ! Comment tu m'as appelé ?!

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel avant de traverser sans se retourner pour voir si le blond le suivait et de pousser la porte du restaurant, soupirant de bien être en sentant la chaleur de l'intérieur. Naruto s'assit à côté de lui en silence, semblant de pas s'être formalisé d'avantage de l'insulte. Ils eurent rapidement deux bols de ramen fumant devant eux. Le brun inspira un grand coup avant de prendre la parole, il allait bien falloir qu'il s'y colle. Son regard se perdit quelques secondes dans les grands yeux tristes de Naruto. Tout en lui exprimait le manque d'une partie de lui même.

\- Alors, ça fait combien de temps ?

\- Bientôt un an. Est-ce qu'on s'y fait un jour ?

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Mais tu... t'en as pas alors je me disais que...

\- J'étais trop petit pour m'en souvenir. Alors ça a toujours été comme ça.

\- Oh je vois... désolé.

\- Pourquoi désolé, c'est comme ça c'est tout.

\- Ouais... t'as raison, c'est juste que pour moi c'est nouveau..

Sasuke détestait ce qu'il voyait dans les iris océan du garçon. Il avait déjà vu ça il y a cinq ans, c'est le regard de quelqu'un qui va mal, qui n'est plus vraiment lui même. Perdre sa source est souvent pire que la mort pour un mage. Ça vous ronge de l'intérieur. C'est comme de se faire amputer d'un membre sauf que même s'il n'est plus là, il s'infecte et vous parasite. Il détestait voir ça, parce que ça lui rappelait à chaque instant comment il avait avait échoué à l'aider lui il y a plusieurs années. Il soupira et ne dit rien de plus, regardant le blond engloutir à toute vitesse son bol, au moins perdre sa source ne lui avait pas coupé l'appétit. Il regrettait de se trouver là, parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire au blond pour l'aider. C'était ridicule, comment lui pouvait-il aider qui que ce soit à aller mieux, il avait déjà bien assez de ses propres problèmes.

\- Bon... lâcha-t-il finalement, qu'est-ce que t'attend de moi exactement ?

\- J'veux pas que tu m'traites comme une petite chose fragile !

\- Oh ça ne risque pas ricana Sasuke.

\- J'espère bien teme !

\- Tss

Okay ça c'était sa vengeance pour le baka de tout à l'heure.

\- Et je sais pas, si tu peux m'apprendre à me démerder sans magie...

\- T'as un taff ?

\- J'voulais faire l'armée.

\- Ecoute j'suis pas psy ni rien, j'ai accepté de te voir parce que Kakashi m'a soûlé avec ça. Tout ce que je peux te conseiller c'est de te trouver une occupation et ça finira par venir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse sans magie, j'ai pas d'autre talent !

\- J'en sais rien, j'ai bien trouvé moi.

\- Ah et tu fais quoi ?

\- Je bosse de temps en temps pour les flics.

\- De temps en temps ? J'appelle pas ça une "activité" le railla le blond.

\- C'est mieux que rien, et si t'es pas content va voir ailleurs. dit il agacé en se levant

\- Hey attend !

\- Quoi encore ? Le rendez-vous est fini de toute façon, j'suis pas psy j'ai dit j'ai rien d'autre à te dire.

\- Montre moi comment tu fais de la magie.

\- Quoi ici ?

Le brun s'apprêtait à lui rire au nez avant de passer la porte quand son téléphone sonna. Kakashi.

\- Allo qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Désolé de t'interrompre mais on a un gros dossier sur les bras au poste et on a vraiment besoin de toi.

\- Okay j'arrive dit Sasuke, trop heureux d'avoir un prétexte pour être débarrassé de son entretient avec Naruto.

\- Oh et prend Naruto avec toi, tu ne va pas le planter là.

\- Non mais att-

Il n'eût pas de temps de protester, le flic avait déjà raccroché, il jura entre ses dents. Avant de se tourner vers l'Uzumaki.

\- Bon c'est ton jour de chance, j'ai une affaire tu viens avec moi, et t'as pas intérêt à me faire chier.

\- Teme je suis pas un boulet !

\- On verra ça s'amusa Sasuke avant de franchir la porte.

Sasuke ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que des choses étaient sur le point de changer.


End file.
